


Мы с тобой одной крови

by Julia_Devi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi





	Мы с тобой одной крови

_…and your broken smile touched me unexpectedly (с)_

**

Ганнибалу хотелось бы знать, в каких тайных мирах бродит сознание Уилла, когда тот выпадает из реальности.

Обычно Ганнибал видит все его мысли и чувствует все желания, но стоит Уиллу «уйти», и контроль, которым Ганнибал оплетает его, как паутиной, словно распускается на тысячи невидимых нитей. Он по-прежнему может дергать за них и направлять, но больше не знает, чем же именно он управляет.

Обычно Ганнибал чувствует в Уилле себя. В такие моменты он чувствует в нем лишь бездну.

**

Уилл вновь опоздал на сеанс. Ганнибал зовет их встречи именно сеансами, а не беседами, как любит делать Уилл, потому что так и воспринимает их — «сеансы плетения паутины». Он собирает Уилла как пазл, четко представляя, _что_ должно получиться в итоге.

Ганнибал находит Уилла в аудитории — он сидит на лекторском столе, но сам находится явно где-то не здесь. Ганнибал замирает на полпути, изучает его издалека — глаза открыты, он смотрит прямо на Ганнибала, но не видит его. 

Или, возможно, видит вовсе не его.

Ганнибал подходит ближе, чтобы оценить насколько глубоко Уилл погрузился. Его взгляд не реагирует на движение. Он настолько пустой, словно его глаза ненастоящие и сделаны из фарфора. Лицо Уилла расслаблено, и это удивляет — не так часто на нем появляется умиротворенное выражение.

Ганнибал _вглядывается_ в него, жаждет увидеть то же, что и Уилл. Секунду спустя Уилл поднимает голову и пристально, но бессознательно смотрит на Ганнибала. Тот понимает, что Уилл все еще отсутствует.

— Видишь? — вдруг шепчет он, и Ганнибал чувствует такое редкое для него смятение. 

Потому что нет, он ничего не видит.

**

Ганнибал осторожно прикасается к плечу Уилла, но тот не реагирует до тех пор, пока его не начинают трясти. Очнувшийся Уилл моментально становится похож на самого себя — он растерян, дезориентирован во времени и, кажется, совершенно не понимает, где находится.

— Сколько времени? — первое, что он говорит. 

— Уже почти десять, Уилл. Твои лекции давно закончились, — спокойно отвечает Ганнибал, но не спешит отпускать его плечо. — Как и наш сегодняшний сеанс, посмею заметить.

— Извини, — мямлит Уилл. Теперь он кажется не таким растерянным, скорее просто смущенным. 

— Не стоит. Ты в порядке? — Ганнибал едва заметно наклоняет голову на бок.

— Я, кажется, заснул…

— Я бы так не сказал, — задумчиво тянет Ганнибал, все же отпускает его и делает небольшой шаг в сторону. — Что ты видел? 

Он не уверен, что Уилл станет рассказывать ему. Он не уверен, что Уилл помнит видения так же осмыслено, как настоящие сны. Но не спросить он не может.

Уилл молчит, смотрит в пол и явно раздумывает, какую из неправд лучше ответить. Теперь Ганнибал четко понимает все его реакции. Понимает, что Уилл изо всех сил желает скрыть от него свои видения, и с каждым разом это дается ему все труднее. И это разжигает любопытство Ганнибала еще сильнее. 

— Прости, что не пришел, — Уилл зачем-то извиняется еще раз и подается назад, будто ему неприятно, когда Ганнибал так близко.

Ганнибал знает, что Уиллу не неприятно — ему _душно_. Он ощущает это в воздухе словно запах, но не совсем уверен в причинах, по которым Уиллу тяжело, когда он рядом. 

Возможно, Уилл чувствует, кем Ганнибал является на самом деле. Он скорее удивился бы, если бы Уилл не чувствовал. 

Также он знает, что дело вовсе не в личном пространстве, которое было чуть ли не главной ценностью в жизни Уилла. И поэтому Ганнибал не отступает, а смотрит на Уилла еще внимательнее, желая разглядеть причины его неудобства.

— Я же сказал, что извиняться незачем. Я пришел не для того, чтобы упрекать тебя в пропущенном сеансе.

Уилл кивает и спрашивает, будто против своей воли:  
— А зачем?

Ганнибал чувствует, что Уилл хочет встать со стола и отойти как можно дальше, но не может двинуться с места, будто Ганнибал держит его, давит своим присутствием. 

— Потому что я беспокоился о тебе. 

Ганнибала на самом деле удивляет этот вопрос. Ему кажется, что его мотивы должны быть вполне очевидны, особенно если учесть, что он сам неоднократно говорил о них. 

— Я в порядке, — отвечает Уилл как будто смущенно, и, зажмурившись, все же встает из-за стола. Он задевает Ганнибала бедром, не вздрагивает, но торопливо обходит стол и опирается на него руками. Ганнибал копирует его позу, опираясь туда, где только что сидел Уилл, и просто смотрит, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот поднимет голову. 

— Что ты видел? – вновь спрашивает он, и Уилл все же вздрагивает — судорога бьет по его плечу, он резко дергается и наконец решается посмотреть Ганнибалу в глаза, хотя все еще не знает, что ответить.

— Что бы это ни было, — тихим, обволакивающим тоном продолжает Ганнибал, не сводя с Уилла взгляд, — ты можешь рассказать мне, и мы вместе подумаем о том, что это может значить. И как с этим справиться. 

Уилл вдруг усмехается:  
— Ничего не помогает.

— Что? 

— Это сложно описать.

— Что именно, Уилл? — Ганнибал пытается изобразить максимально ровный, сопереживающий тон, однако это никак не успокаивает Уилла. Наоборот, он начинает мерить аудиторию шагами, но так, чтобы ни за что не оказаться ближе к Ганнибалу.

— То, что я вижу.

Уилл взмахивает руками, затем трет переносицу под очками. Ганнибал следит за ним с нарастающим возбуждением — он видит, что Уилл не намерен лукавить, и, может быть, наконец расскажет ему, что же ему мерещится в моменты провалов. И Ганнибал сможет вплести недостающие нити в свою паутину. Впрочем, он ничем не выдает своего возбуждения. Он выглядит, как обычно, — едва заметное, деликатное беспокойство выписано на его лице. 

— Напоминает воронку, — шепчет Уилл и останавливается, как-то отчаянно глядя Ганнибалу в глаза. — Совсем не похоже на обычное погружение на местах преступления. 

Ганнибал кивает, жадно глядя на Уилла в ответ. 

— Я будто растворяюсь, хотя и по-прежнему остаюсь собой. Но я не могу контролировать то, что делаю. 

Ганнибал стискивает край стола — ему не особо важны ощущения, даже если он сможет воспроизвести их, он вряд ли увидит то, что видит Уилл. 

Ему нужно именно _знать_.

— А что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы волнения не было слышно в голосе.

— Я вижу мир, полный тьмы, — едва слышно говорит Уилл. Он все же подходит ближе, прислоняется к столу рядом с Ганнибалом и шепчет:  
— Иногда я вижу и тебя. 

— Вот как? — Ганнибал поворачивает голову и наблюдает, как Уилл старается не посмотреть на него. — И что я делаю? Или ты что-то делаешь по отношению ко мне?

— Да.

Уилл медленно выдыхает и закрывает глаза. Ганнибал знает, что ему по-прежнему душно рядом с ним, и видит, что Уилл пытается справиться с собой, словно это может чем-то помочь.

Ганнибал тоже искренне желает помочь. 

Он разворачивается к нему лицом, и теперь они стоят всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. И Уилл не отходит.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне, не стоит бояться, что я не пойму.

— Я не убиваю тебя, — заверяет его Уилл, словно опасаясь, что Ганнибал подумает именно это. — Я…

— Ты меня ешь, — спокойно отвечает за него Ганнибал, как будто в подобных мыслях и видениях нет ничего особенного. 

— Боже… — сдавленно выдыхает Уилл и собирается отойти, но Ганнибал не пускает, вновь ухватив его за плечо. Уилл не пытается освободиться, но замирает и напрягается под прикосновением.

— Почему это пугает тебя? — тихо спрашивает Ганнибал. — Ты же понимаешь, что это напрямую связано с расследованиями, которыми ты занимаешься. 

— Это и должно пугать, — отвечает Уилл, постепенно привыкая к ладони на плече и расслабляясь.

— Нет, не должно. До тех пор, пока ты отдаешь себе отчет, в том что происходит. То, что ты остаешься собой, а не становишься Хоббсом, или любым другим убийцей, говорит именно о том, что ты по-прежнему осознаешь, где реальность, а где нет.

— А почему ничего не пугает тебя? — вдруг усмехается Уилл.

— Это не правда. — Ганнибал едва заметно проводит по его плечу ладонью, то ли поглаживая, то ли просто успокаивая. — Но если бы я пугался всех странных желаний, которые возникают у моих пациентов, мне нечего было бы делать на этой работе. — Он легко улыбается, и Уилл в ужасе открывает глаза.

— Это не желание, что ты…

— Не желание, — соглашается Ганнибал, уже с нескрываемой жаждой скользя взглядом по шее Уилла. — Конечно же, нет. 

Замерев на мгновение, словно в раздумье, он немного перемещает ладонь, касаясь его кожи, и Уилл вздрагивает. 

— Но желания и страхи, которые мы испытываем, всегда взаимосвязаны, Уилл, — задумчиво говорит он, глядя куда-то в пространство. Он чувствует, как под пальцами бежит кровь — пульс Уилла зашкаливает. — Ты видел это и сейчас? Расскажи мне, что ты делал. Я хочу помочь. 

Уилл качает головой, и ладонь Ганнибала ерзает по шее, задевая щетину под подбородком. Ганнибал чувствует, как от этих движений по коже Уилла проходят мурашки. Ему хочется сжать пальцы — несильно, не лишая возможности вздохнуть, просто чтобы лучше ощутить биение крови. 

Уилл наконец смотрит ему в глаза. В них плещется отчаянье и желание быть понятным, а Ганнибал как никто другой может его понять. 

Он знает, что еще немного, и Уилл расскажет ему все, полностью откроет свое сознание, позволит проникнуть в самую глубь. Ганнибал все же не может сдержаться и сжимает пальцы. От мысли, что там, внутри, можно обнаружить куда больше удивительного и приятно неожиданного, чем он вообще рассчитывал, ему едва удается сдержать улыбку.

— Мы были… — начинает Уилл. Его голос хрипит и, кажется, заполняет все пустое помещение. — Мы были в твоем кабинете. Там было темно. В видениях всегда темно. Мы…

— Продолжай и ни о чем не волнуйся, Уилл, — сдержано говорит Ганнибал, в то время как ему хочется ослабить узел галстука.

Теперь _душно_ ему. 

Он успокаивающее перебирает пальцами завитки волос сзади на шее Уилла, и видит как тот не просто успокаивается — он будто погружается вновь, хотя и продолжает говорить.

— На нас не было никакой одежды, кругом была кровь и разруха — все перевернуто вверх дном, словно после долгой борьбы.

Он говорит это без смущения, просто проматывая воспоминания в голове. Ганнибал слышит в его тоне извинения. Слышит, что Уилл сожалеет о своих мыслях, и о том, что рассказывает это сейчас. Но Ганнибал не хочет, чтобы он сожалел, потому что возбуждается все больше с каждым словом Уилла.

— Я сидел на столе, как когда ты вошел. Весь в крови, я не мог понять, откуда она вообще взялась, и ты лежал за моей спиной, прямо на столе…

Уилл замолкает на мгновение, словно задыхаясь.

— Я чувствовал вкус крови во рту. Словно я пил ее или еще что, не знаю…

Уилл хочет отстраниться в отчаянии, вновь начать вышагивать по комнате, но Ганнибал не дает, на этот раз сильно сдавив у основания шеи. 

— Ты должен закончить, — хрипло говорит Ганнибал. Ему хочется прокусить себе губу, чтобы тоже ощутить вкус крови — чтобы прочувствовать еще острее все, о чем говорит Уилл. Взгляд Уилла метается по его лицу, словно он не может решить, куда лучше смотреть, но он так и не заглядывает ему в глаза. 

— Ты не был мертв, — зачем-то снова уверяет его Уилл, как если бы это имело значение. — Но кровь была твоя, она вытекала из порезов, огромного количества мелких порезов… И я пил ее прямо с твоего тела, — шепотом заканчивает он. 

Ганнибал неотрывно глядит на его губы и молчит. Уилл замирает, в ожидании диагноза, но Ганнибал, кажется, не собирается ничего говорить. Он притягивает его ближе и целует. Мягко и невесомо касается его губ своими и тут же отстраняется, с любопытством ожидая реакции. 

Уилл смотрит на него во все глаза, раскрыв рот, затем касается губ кончиками пальцев.

— Что?..

Ганнибал знает, что он хочет спросить «Что ты делаешь?» или «Что все это значит?», или задать еще какой-нибудь бессмысленный вопрос. Он не дает ему договорить, плотнее прижимая его пальцы к губам, призывая помолчать. Он все-таки прикусывает свою губу, давит клыком до тех пор, пока не чувствует металлический привкус. 

— Первая капля чужой крови на языке запоминается навсегда, — говорит он, и Уилл подается назад, удивленно глядит на него, но Ганнибал не пускает. Лишь отводит их руки от его рта и целует вновь. 

Уилл обхватывает пораненную губу и втягивает. Закрывает глаза и все же отвечает на поцелуй. Просто не может не ответить, потому вкус абсолютно такой же, как в его видении. Ганнибал чувствует, что это так, и улыбается. Уилл терзает укус языком, задевает зубами, и Ганнибал едва сдерживает рваный стон, которым так хотел бы наградить Уилла за его энтузиазм. Но пока он не уверен, что это не отпугнет его.

— И ты тоже запомнишь, — уверяет Ганнибал, когда отстраняется. Он смотрит на Уилла с улыбкой, он не знает, достаточно ли простого поцелуя или Уилл захочет большего. 

Он бы позволил Уиллу все, что являлось тому в видениях, лишь бы тьма перестала проедать ему мозг и смогла наконец пробиться наружу. 

Потому что Ганнибал действительно понимал его.

Потому что действительно заботился о нем. 

Недостающие нити вплетались в паутину сами собой, медленно и плавно. Во взгляде Уилла больше не было ни сожаления, ни страха — только _желание_.

**

— Зачем ты делаешь это? — выдыхает Уилл ему в губы, все еще слизывая остатки крови с нижней.

— Я же сказал, что хочу помочь.

Ганнибал прижимает его к столу, обхватив за шею теперь уже обоими руками. Уилл же, кажется, совсем не знает, куда деть свои — он то упирается ими о стол, то цепляется за распахнутые полы пиджака Ганнибала. 

— И как это…

— Если ты думаешь, что я предложу распять себя на столе и порезать во всех местах, где тебе привиделось, то спешу тебя огорчить…

Уилл собирается возразить, что никогда не посмел бы требовать такого, что не хочет этого в реальности, но ладонь Ганнибала вдруг накрывает его пах, и слова теряются на полпути. Он сдавлено хрипит, и Ганнибал усмехается, поглаживая его член через брюки, и чувствует, как быстро встает у него самого. 

Ганнибал проводит языков по линии подбородка, подбираясь к уху, и шепчет:  
— Мне знакома твоя жажда, Уилл. — Он прикусывает мочку и шумно вдыхает его запах. — Не крови, ни в коем случае. Обладания. Но наш разум может подбрасывать странные картины, в зависимости от того, что окружает нас в реальности.

Ганнибал целует его в шею и расстегивает его ширинку. Крепко обхватывает член, и Уилл жадно хватает ртом воздух, сжимая бедра Ганнибала. Его пальцы больно сдавливают, царапая так, что чувствуется даже через ткань брюк. Словно Уилл не может решить, где хочет коснуться сильнее всего. И Ганнибал нетерпеливо толкается вперед, еще плотнее прижимая Уилла к столу. 

— Не нужно бояться темных мыслей. Нужно научиться существовать в гармонии с ними, — шепчет он, отстраняясь от его шеи, и смотрит в лицо.

Уилл и правда больше не выглядит испуганным или потерянным, хотя его взгляд так же плохо сфокусирован, как если бы он провалился в видения. Но Ганнибал знает, что он здесь, с ним, сам позволяет оплетать себя нитями паутины. Уилл все же накрывает его член ладонью, поддаваясь его уверенному, просящему взгляду. Ганнибал выдыхает резко, благодарно, и притягивает Уилла еще ближе, так что им становится совсем неудобно касаться друг друга.

— Поверь мне, — он не наставляет. Он просит. — Я знаю, о чем говорю. 

И Уилл обеими руками начинает расстегивать его брюки, а затем сам тянется за поцелуем. Это, конечно, не значит, что он верит, но Ганнибал все равно собирается дать ему все, что он захочет взять.

Потому что он действительно знал, о чем говорит.

**

Ганнибалу кажется, что он попал в видение Уилла, когда тот резким движением сваливает все, что было на столе, на пол, а потом забирается на него, по пути сбрасывая свою футболку и ботинки.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Ганнибал низким, загнанным голосом. Он снимает пиджак и жилетку, начинает расстегивать рубашку, в то время как Уилл стаскивает свои джинсы. 

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Уилл. Ганнибал видит, что тот не совсем честен с ними обоими.

— Уилл, — зовет он, и тот вздрагивает от его интонации. — Что я только что говорил о гармонии? 

Уилл ежится, запуская ладонь под резинку трусов, и Ганнибал безмолвно наблюдает несколько мгновений, как его пальцы скользят по члену под тканью. 

— Я не знаю, — повторяет Уилл жалобно, но его взгляд пронизывает, сочится тьмой, и Ганнибалу это нравится. Он смотрит на него с нескрываемым удовольствием. 

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Ганнибал, раздевшись. — Ты хочешь быть сверху или снизу?

— Боже… — выдыхает Уилл. Он кажется скорее почти обезумевшим, чем смущенным, когда быстро скидывает трусы и протягивает Ганнибалу руку. Тот сжимает его ладонь, но не поддается, а наоборот дергает на себя.

— Слезай, на столе не очень удобно. 

И Уилл подчиняется, он уже и помыслить не может, как можно не подчиниться. Ганнибал все еще ждет ответа, обхватив Уилла за плечи, когда тот вдруг кивает непонятно чему и поворачивается к нему спиной. Ганнибал тут же крепко обнимает его, проводит ладонями по груди и целует в шею. 

— По крайней мере, если кто-нибудь войдет, он увидит не мой голый зад, — нервно отшучивается Уилл, и Ганнибал тоже улыбается ему в плечо. 

— Не волнуйся, — шепчет он. — Если ты и правда хочешь именно этого…

— Да, — Уилл не дает ему договорить и толкается бедрами назад, прижимаясь к Ганнибалу как можно плотнее. 

Ганнибал сдавливает его за плечи, ведет одной ладонью по позвоночнику и ниже, принимается ласкать и растягивать его пальцами.

— Ты чувствуешь свою вину за эти видения? — вдруг спрашивает он, когда особо глубоко проталкивает указательный палец.

Уилл шумно выдыхает, и, кажется, не собирается отвечать, лишь подается навстречу руке Ганнибала.

— Уилл…

— Я не… Не хочу болтать. Не могу.

Он замолкает и тяжело выдыхает, когда Ганнибал добавляет еще палец.

— Но это все… сейчас происходит не потому, что я чувствую свою вину. 

— Значит, все-таки чувствуешь.

Ганнибал останавливается и притягивает его к себе, прижимая спиной к груди. Берет за подбородок, болезненно сжимая, и страстно шепчет на ухо:  
— Твоей вины нет ни в чем, что происходит с жертвами, которых ты видишь каждый день. Ее также нет в том, что твое сознание порой предает тебя. Есть много способов контролировать тьму. Я хочу, чтобы ты позволил мне помочь.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы ты… — Уилл вздрагивает и его голос срывается, когда Ганнибал сгибает пальцы под особо чувствительным углом. — …чтобы ты думал, будто я действительно этого хочу.

— Чего — этого?

— Причинить тебе вред.

— Я не думаю, что ты хочешь причинить мне вред, Уилл. Так же как и я не хочу причинить вред тебе.

Ганнибал задерживает дыхание, медленно входит в него, и они замирают на несколько секунд. Когда Уилл сам подается назад, Ганнибал утыкается лбом в его плечо и шепчет:  
— Точно так же…

Больше они не говорят, лишь тихо, рвано и почти одновременно выдыхают от резких толчков, пока тьма вскоре не настигает их обоих.

**

Уилл кажется опустошенным, когда невидящим взглядом шарит по полу в попытке найти свою одежду.

— Уилл, — зовет его Ганнибал. 

Теперь он сидит на столе, все еще без одежды. Уилл подходит, одевшись наполовину, проводит ладонью по его бедру и утыкается в шею лицом.

— Я не чувствую, чтобы изменилось хоть что-то…

— Нужно время, — говорит Ганнибал успокаивающе. 

Уилл отстраняется и пристально смотрит ему в глаза. Ганнибал, в отличие от него, изменения видит, но не знает, как относиться к ним.

Уиллу больше не душно рядом с ним, он не избегает прямого зрительного контакта, не стесняется прикосновений. Но самое главное, что в его взгляде теперь уже неприкрыто плещется тьма. Ганнибал думал, что она сделает их похожими еще сильнее. Что благодаря тьме он сможет постоянно чувствовать в Уилле себя.

Ганнибал всегда был уверен в том, _что_ получится в итоге. Но в итоге получилась лишь бездна. Он больше не видит Уилла насквозь, но четко ощущает, как бережно выплетаемые им нити теперь связывают их обоих. И вопреки ожиданиям, это вовсе не огорчает.

— Тебе все еще хочется причинить мне вред? — спрашивает Ганнибал, изучая его лицо с легкой ухмылкой. 

— Я не… 

Уилл собирался сказать «Я не хотел», но получилось «Я не знаю», и Ганнибал улыбнулся — хитро, краем губ, как еще никогда не позволял себе улыбаться при Уилле, и тот улыбнулся в ответ.

**fin**


End file.
